


The Wall

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Rhys reminds Feyre of his promise regarding a wall...





	

“Pick up the pace, High Lady.”

 

I scowled at Cassian, brushing the sweaty hair from my face. We had been training in the scorching sun for hours, and I had had enough of his snarky remarks, egging me on to work harder. I spent the time sprinting through the woods,–frantically trying to avoid running into any trees,– practicing the different movements of my water wolves, and unfurling my wings at a moment’s notice to dodge off the cliff, snapping out my wings and soaring through the sky.

 

Needless to say, I was exhausted, and Cassian’s frustrating comments were getting on my nerves. I truly appreciated him taking the time to practice with me, but I desperately needed a long bath and clean clothes.

 

While swiping a trail of sweat from my forehead, I said, “All right, Army Commander. I think we’re done for the day.” My chest rose and fell in great pants as I tried to catch my breath.

 

Cassian’s lips curled to one side. “Oh, come on,” he teased, “too much work for our Cursebreaker?”

 

I knew he was joking and continuing the typical banter we used during training, but it was getting on my nerves. “Your High

Lady says she is done, Cassian.”

 

His smirk fell. “Of course.”

 

I walked up to him and patted his chest gently. “Thank you for your help. I’m truly grateful.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Turning back towards the cliff, I swiftly unfurled my marvelous wings before soaring through the sky, back to my mate.

 

Once I landed on the balcony of our townhouse, I quickly shed out of my damp fighting leathers, the sweat felt cold on my body after my flight, now feeling sticky on my bare skin. Striding into the bathroom, I filled the porcelain tub with warm water, hoping it would relax my muscles. 

 

I heard the bedroom door open along with a soft purr, “Feyre darling.”

 

I turned towards my mate’s voice, and felt a shiver travel down my body at the look Rhys gave my naked form. My breasts peaked in the cool air and his eyes drifted down to them, and I felt rather than heard the deep rumbling in his chest.

 

Smirking, I walked to him, my bare hips swinging slightly, until I stood a foot away. “Hello, Rhys darling,” I whispered.

 

Before I could utter another word, Rhys darted forward and grabbed my forearms in his calloused hands, pressing them and my body against the wall behind me. The pressure was firm, yet gentle enough that I could move out of his grip if I wanted. But I wasn’t planning on moving any time soon.

 

Rhys leaned into me, his muscled leg shifting between my thighs, the friction causing a soft moan to escape my lips. His fingers trailed across my shoulders, down my arms, my chest, my stomach, until they rested against my waist. Settling his forehead against mine, he breathed against my lips, “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

 

His words sent a jolt down my body, resting in my core, and I shifted my legs to ease the ache, but his leg in between mine only added to my body’s desire for him. Rhys trailed his lips across my cheek and his tongue darted out to lick the salty sweat from the column of my neck. The resulting groan rumbled in his chest, vibrating against my body. He nipped at my neck. “If I remember correctly,” he purred, “I mentioned fucking you against a wall.” Heat pooled deep in my abdomen and my eyes fluttered closed. Sliding his hands down my waist and curling around the backs of my thighs, he muttered, “Here we are. You naked before me, and a wall just happens to be right behind you.”

 

I grinned before crashing my lips against his mouth, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of my thighs. 

 

Oh, how I loved that wall. 


End file.
